Mi Hermano Gemelo es un Dios
by Skarlet Antares
Summary: Dos hermanos que son por derecho legal fueron separados a dos mundos paralelos Raiden: Al Mortal Kombat y Dohko: Al Santuario de Athena de alguna manera se van a encontrar gracias a Liu Kang que el va de viaje a Grecia a descansar como colega de Raiden el conoce a Dohko y dice que es igual a su mentor y maestro
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

Prologo

El día 22 de octubre de 1871 nacieron dos niños muy igualitos y a la vez distintos

uno estaba destinado a ser caballero dorado de Libra y proteger a su diosa Athena ese niño era Dohko y el otro estaba destinado a ser un dios y guiar a los futuros luchadores en el Mortal Kombat con destino de proteger la tierra con la ayuda de sus Kombatientes y los Dioses Antiguos contra el Mundo Exterior y ese niño era Raiden niños de misma personalidad, signo y nacionalidad pero el destino los separó y los va a unir debido a su tiempo.  
El bebe Dohko fue criado por una joven señorita millonaria a los primeros años fue viviendo en la casa la joven lo trataba como hijo suyo y luego al ser niño fue a una institución educativa a la que luego anduvo peleando con niños de su edad debido a esa extraña sensación que no sabia que era, el cosmos en el estaba creciendo, en su adolescencia se la pasa meditando eso a la joven le afectó que se podría enfermar si se quedaba allí tanto tiempo y luego a los 17 años fue adoptado por un señor que era anteriormente un caballero dorado de libra y lo entreno y luego a los 18 fue miembro de Élite Dorada  
El bebe Raiden era un dios criado por los Dioses Antiguos respetando las leyes y reglas del Mortal Kombat heredero del rayo siempre usaba un sombrero chino le recuerda a su pasado y nacionalidad pero el no sabe que tiene un hermano perdido que es igual a el luchan para proteger la tierra de la invasión  
¿Que destino les espera a los hermanos? ¿Podrán encontrarse y unir sus fuerzas contra el mal antes de que la tierra sea invadida?  
Espéralo en el próximo capitulo este fue un prólogo de como comenzó la historia entre dos hermanos


	2. Chapter 2: Raiden el dios

Pov de Raiden

Raiden desde muy niño comenzo a entrenar con los que los criaron los antiguos dioses le enseñaron respeto, honor y lealtad pero eso iba hacia la persona no a la batalla a los 4 años comenzo entrenando con palos los antiguos dioses le otorgaron un rival y le habian enseñado a que no debe dudar del enemigo estaba preparandose para la batalla contra los del mundo exterior de Shao Kahn se sabia que no era un oponente muy facil de matar por ser conquistador de mundos pero el joven Raiden aun no esta listo para luchar contra Shao Kahn.

A las 5 años se apodero del poder del rayo y de la teletransportacion alli su poderes crecieron mas y mas fuertes que a la vez el joven no sabia que una parte de el se entornaba muy oscuro como maldad...

**23 Años Despues**

Raiden era un dios luego de 25 años de entrenamiento duro pero ahora estaba con sus discipulos...

Liu Kang: Maestro ¿que es lo que aprenderemos el día de hoy?

Kung Lao el primo de Liu Kang tambien miraba a Raiden

Raiden: Hoy aprenderemos el poder del Shaolin

Kung Lao: Ja! Muy facil, esto es pan comido

el joven Kung Lao con su sombrero metalico golpea a Raiden como si fuera un entrenamiento pero el dios lo esquiva y lo golpea del lado que no vio

Raiden: Aún no estas preparado debes entenderlo

Sonia: Señor Raiden, me llamo Sonia Blade soy agente de las Fuerzas Especiales

Raiden: Si te conozco ¿vienes para el torneo de Mortal Kombat?

Sonia: Si debo enfrentarme a Kano señor

Raiden: Sabes que Shang Tsung elige a los oponentes ¿entiendes?

Sonia: Si señor, el es mi jefe Jax Briggs

Jax: Asi que tu eres un dios vaya Sonia tenia razón

Raiden: Entiende que no estoy del lado del mal

Jax: Te entiendo debemos atrapar a Kano cuanto antes, Sonia

Sonia: Esta bien

De un lado del lugar del templo de China se ve un rayo a lo que Raiden acudio seguir y estaba su amigo y compañero

Raiden: Nightwolf! ¡cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo!

Nightwolf: Hola Raiden

Tal como dicen si bien Raiden es el Dios que guía a los héroes, Nightwolf es algo así como el gurú espiritual del equipo

Se habia escuchado un bombardeo en alguna ciudad de China

Johnny Cage: Que paso aca? no ibamos a grabar la pelicula

Raiden: Callate de una vez Cage

Liu K.: Si no te soportamos

?: Si se ve que el maldito Americano no cambia más

Liu K., Kung L. & Raiden: Kenshi!

Continuara!


End file.
